


An Oppotunity in Time

by Sadamenoko21



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: More characters could appear in later episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadamenoko21/pseuds/Sadamenoko21
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot misses his best friend Edward Nygma and wishes the things had not been ended up so badly between them, what if a mysterious stranger could make his wish come true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writting a fanfic, I wasn't sure of doing it, but I love Nygmobblepot so much and I wanted to make my contribution to the fandom with something, so I hope you like it, English is not my first language so I probably have a lot of grammar mistakes, and I don't have a beta either. If you like it please leave a good comment :) If you don't please save it, I hope you enjoy it.

It was late at the Iceberg Lounge almost time to close, Oswald was sitting behind his desk at his office finishing some of the routine paperwork, when one of his employees knock on the door.

“Come in.” He said.

A young boy entered to the office, the boy was on his twenties and has brown dark hair and green eyes.

“Ahm… I’m sorry to disturb you boss, but we are about to close.” The kid was really nervous to be on the presence of The Penguin.

“Oh, is that late already.” He stood up from his chair and took a look over the window. “Okay, you can go….” Oswald stopped looking at the window and look at the boy trying to remember his name.

“Asher, Mr. Penguin.”

“Ah yes, you can go now Asher, is anyone else here?”

“No Sir. Everyone already went home.”

“Good, give me the keys I’ll close the place.”

Asher handed Oswald the keys of the lounge, then bow to Oswald and leave the place.

Oswald grabbed his coat and was putting it on, but the door of his office was open and from that distance he was able to look at his ice sculpture of Edward. He left the office and was about to leave the Lounge but when he was at the entrance closing the door, he sighed and returned to the main hall where the ornament was, and Oswald just stay there for a moment staring at Ed in the ice, thinking how the things between them ended up so badly.  Wondering if somehow the things could have gone differently.

“Oh Ed, if I could change the past… believe me I would.” He said releasing a soft sigh and landing a hand on the ice.

He then grabbed a chair and sat there at the bar, also grabbed a bottle of wine, open it and started to drink, with his first glass, he made a toast.

“For us, Ed, for the good times and the… bad times, anyway for our history.” Melancholy was starting to grew on him.

It had been six months since Edward had been frozen, and Oswald had been enjoyed it but now he misses him, he was bored of seeing him there every day, with that exact same expression that he gave him that day at the docks. He misses so much the time they spent together before Isabella came into Edward’s life and ruined everything.

“Remember that day, when I couldn’t tell you how I felt about you, that is the day everything went to hell, the day you met her, I would do anything to change that, to avoid your meeting, if I could just go back and correct my mistakes.” Oswald said after a few drinks and nearly drunk.

He kept talking to Ed for a few more hours of how their friendship was so meaningful to him and how he is so fond of the memories they shared, but suddenly he saw a shadow or what it seems like a shadow.

“Who is there? Show yourself” Oswald demanded, looking everywhere to see if he could find the stranger. “I’m warning you, you have 3 seconds to show yourself, 1…2…3….”

The only thing Oswald remember before he passes out was a shadow of a man and a clock or what it seemed like a clock. It was strange, it was like an arrow that goes in both directions but in the middle it has numbers, a lot of numbers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Os woke up on his own bed, was everything a dream? Not likely, he thought, he needed to go the Iceberg Lounge and quickly, something felt different to him, like something wasn’t right, he decided not to pay much attention to the feeling,  he had more important matters to attend, like who was the stranger at the Lounge last night? Is it possible that everything was just on his mind because of the drinking? But also how did he return home? He doesn’t remember, he needed answers and he needed them right now so he went to eat breakfast.

He left his room and went downstairs, then sat at the table where breakfast was already served, Olga was there, but she was speaking Russian, which Oswald thought was strange because she already speaks English or half of it at least.

“Good Morning, Olga.” He greeted her, she said something in Russian that Oswald didn’t understand and left him there while she was heading to the kitchen.

Oswald was about to eat his breakfast when he suddenly heard steps coming down, and he froze when he saw who was coming.

“Edward….How… Where… Who…” Oswald couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing and his brain couldn’t formulate one correct sentence. And he almost choked on his food. 

“Oswald are you ok? You seem kind of surprised.” Edward said about the strange behavior of his friend.

“Well of course I’m surprised, why are you here? How did you manage to escape? Are you here to try to kill me again?”

“I beg your pardon. What are you talking about? I live here remember, you invited me. To stay here with you, about your second question I don’t understand what you mean with escape, you released me from Arkham so I didn’t escape, about your last question I have never tried to kill you, I saved you last night from Butch at your party for being the new Mayor of Gotham. And you did the same for me, remember? My throat is still sore you see.” Edward said showing Oswald his bruise neck.

“What…? “ Was the only thing Oswald was capable of think at the moment. What was Ed talking about? That happened about like a year ago now? It couldn’t be possible it has to be a dream. Then he grabbed the newspaper that he saw on the table. The date, no, something had to be wrong, it is not possible... it was the 25th of July, but what surprised him the most, was the year. It was the time, the day after his party for Mayor, the day he was about to confess Ed his feelings, and also the day he met her. 

“Oswald are you ok? You look pale, more than usual I mean.” Ed put his hand on Oswald forehead to check if he did not have fever that could explain his odd behavior.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Os said to a worried Ed and left the room as fast as he could, then entered to his bedroom making sure to close the door behind him.

“It can’t be, how is this possible? I came back to the day I wanted to, but how?” Oswald was breathless, he couldn’t believe everything that was happening, what would he do now? He approached to his night table, when he saw a note there, that wasn’t there in the morning. He grabbed it and read it. The note said:

****

**_“Mr. Penguin I bet you have many questions on your mind now, and your brain is trying to give logical explanations, well the thing is… there are no logical in this, is exactly what it seems, you made your trip back in time…”_ **

 

Back in time? Oswald eyes open wide, time travel? All that sounded impossible, all this had to be dream for sure, but he proceed to the reading

****

**_“You are probably thinking that time travel is impossible, Am I right? Or that all this could just happen in a dream, well not exactly. I was there last night at your Lounge, I’m a time traveler, and heard your wish and voila I made your wish came true, isn’t it wonderful? Regarding my motivation that is for later, let’s just say that this seems quite entertaining, so now I have to leave you, but I will be in touch soon”_ **

****

**_“Sincerely The Timer.”_ **

 

And with that Oswald placed the note at the night table and suddenly the note vanished in the air. Oswald sat on the bed for a moment. All this was crazy, a man who can travel through time and calls himself the Timer.

“Why is people always choosing ridiculous names like that?” Oswald didn’t know what to think of all of it, but one thing was true, his wish was granted, he could change everything that went wrong between him and Ed, and sooner or later he would face whoever this guy the Timer is. But for now the only thing that matters is that he had another chance to make things right, he would confess to Ed, and he will make sure Ed doesn’t meet Isabella. And for the first time in a very long time Os felt with a lot of hope and confidence, despite the presence of the mysterious stranger.

 

****

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys it took me so long to update but here you have the chapter 2, I haven't forgotten about this fic or any other, I hope you guys enjoy it, sorry about the grammar mistakes, English is not my first language and I still don't have a beta. Good comments are always welcome and inspiring, rude comments are not welcome so save them.

Ed was terribly worried about Oswald, he didn't know why his friend was behaving so strange, is not like him to act like that, maybe something was troubling him or he had a nightmare, Edward hated to feel so powerless when he has the need to help Oswald to feel better, so he went upstairs to check on Oswald to see what was happening to him, he knock on the door, he didn't hear anything.

"Oswald is everything all right? You were gone uhm in a bit of a hurry" Edward said with a worried tone.

No answer came.

"Did I do something wrong?" Edward spoke again.

Oswald heard Edward's voice through the door, he was half lying on the bed, he was thinking what he should do now, he didn't know how to treat this Ed, this Ed wasn't the Ed that did all those terrible things to him, and he was there to prevent that happen, but he didn't know if he should confess right there or wait as it was planned that night, but what if he waits too long and Edward meets Isabella, he couldn't risk that, and he couldn't leave Ed thinking he did something wrong althought he still feel a little angry at Ed for shooting him.

Oswald got up from the bed and opened the door to face Ed, "Everything is ok Ed, you didn't do anything wrong I just felt a little sick of my stomach" Oswald gave him a smile.

Incredulous "Are you sure? you can tell me anything Oswald, you know that don't you? " Edward was fearing Oswald didn't trust him enough to tell him what was happening for real.

"Thank you" Oswald put his hand on Edward's shoulder, "But I assure you my friend that is nothing more than that"

"Ok... you should get ready to go to work then" Edward was a little dissapointed, he wanted Oswald to trust him and it seems he didn't at least not the way Ed wanted, he let Oswald to get ready for the day and went downstairs to start his work as Oswald's chief of staff.

Oswald prepared himself for the day, he didn't like to lie to Edward, he knows that Edward is smart enough to not swallow his lie and probably was thinking the infinite possibilities of why he doesn't told him the truth, well he will deal with that later, now he would proceed with everything that happened that day as it did, except the whole Isabella catastrophe of course.

Oswald didn't want to mess with the time line so much, it could have bad consecuences as his mom always told him on the stories she told him when he was a boy. "This Heroes shouldn't mess with time, it was what provoque them a terrible fate in the first place" yes he remembered the words of his dear mother clearly and he didn't want to mess with the time more than he had to, he just wanted to fix his relationship with Edward.

The Day was long as a new Mayor of Gotham (again) Oswald thought for himself, he had a lot of work to do, and he didn't enjoy having time with the kids the first time so this time was no difference, although he enjoyed giving the child the advice for a second time.

"The kid just needed a little push that is all" Said Oswald winking to Edward.

"I continue to be an awe of you Oswald"

"Ed, there is something I need to tell you in a more private setting, should we say dinner at the mansion 8 o'clock?"

"I'll pick a some nice bottle of wine" Edward said smiling.

"No" Edward was surprised by Oswald instant negative reaction.

"No?" Edward asked raising an eyebrown.

"I mean, don't bother, I'll go get the wine, you just get ready for the night and wait for me at the mansion." Oswald gave him a nervous smile.

"Ok... I guess... I'll do it." Said Edward a little suspicious of Oswald behavior.

"Excellent, I'll see you there then."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oswald made some phone calls to make sure everything was ok at the Mayor's office, he organized a few works for Zsasz as King of the Underworld, coming from the future you can anticipate many of your enemies plans, he also prepared everything for his dinner with Edward it had to be perfect, nothing could go wrong, Ed would love him and they will be happy this time, Isabella won't be in their lifes and they will never stop to be friends. He was about to leave the Mayor's office when he saw a note on his desk, he lifted it to read it:

 

**"Everything is going the way you expected, isn't it? I can't wait to meet you Mr. Penguin, don't get too comfortable, things aren't always what they seem." The Timer.**

 

This guy again, what does he want? Oswald thought, why is he helping him in the first place didn't make any sense, this timer guy was starting to irritate him, but he refused to let a stranger ruin his mood and his date with Edward, so he crushed the note in his hand, and he threw it away. He was going to enjoy his dinner and forget about everything else.

So he grabbed his cane and walked away, he was headed to buy the Wine, Ed probably was already waiting for him at the mansion, so he needed to hurry up, knowing Ed and how he is, probably was ready an hour earlier.

Oswald opened the door of the Wine Store and walked through, it was a nice place, small for Oswald's taste, but certainly had good wines or at least it's what it seemed from his perspective, he saw a variety of wines and approached to them to pick one, he was deciding when he heard steps coming into his direction.

"Excuse me?" Oswald heard the voice of a woman.

"Yes" Oswald said without stop looking at the wines.

"I'm sorry I usually don't do this, but I have a feeling that I should tell you a riddle, but something tells me that you are not the one I should tell the riddle."

With that Oswald lift his look to face the person who was talking to him, and he couldn't believe it, the woman who was speaking to him was Isabella herself, Oswald eyes open wide, in front of him was the woman who ruined his life now this was his chance to ruin hers.

"Do you know who I am? Miss..." Oswald said pretending not to know Isabella.

"Flint. My name is Isabella Flint, nice to meet you" Isabella extended her hand to greet Oswald.

Oswald ignored her and said instead "Why should I care?"

Isabella felt a little embarrased and removed his hand.

"Sorry I just thought..." Isabella was speaking but Oswald interrupted her.

"Well you thought wrong, now I advice you to let me and the ones that surrounded me alone if you want to have a nice life of course" Which you won't Oswald thought for himself, but he wanted to scare her first.

"What do you mean by that?" Isabella's confusion was written in all her face.

"I did ask you a question earlier, didn't I?"

"Yes"

"Now if you can answer that question then you know what I mean"

"I don't know much about the real world, I'm a librarian and I spend my time in my books"

"Then I advice you to make your research on me, believe me lady, you don't want to mess with me" Oswald grabbed a wine that seems perfect for his dinner with Ed and left the place.

An old man who was entering the wine store saw the Mayor leave and the blond woman in a strange confusion.

"Excuse me Sir." Isabella call for the old man.

"Yes?"

"Do you saw the man with the cane that left this place a few seconds ago?"

"Yes I saw him, of course"

"Do you know who he is?" Said Isabella excited.

"Of course I know who he is, everyone knows it. He is the Mayor of Gotham, Oswald Cobblepot, but if I were you I don't mess with him"

"Why?" Isabella's curiosity was insaciable.

"There are rumors about him"

"What kind of rumors" Isabella asked raising an eyebrown.

"People talk, they say that he is the King of the Underworld, that he has all the criminals under his thumb, and many people even call him The Dapper Ganger Kingpin" And with that the old man left Isabella alone.

Isabella then realized what the Mayor was talking about just a moment ago, she shouldn't mess with this guy, she was putting herself in real danger if she did.


End file.
